


Знакомство

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ирука встречает «Ямато» и понимает, что иногда первое впечатление – это действительно впечатление





	Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Introduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670482) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



– Ирука-сенсей! – закричал Наруто, махая ему рукой со своего места. Похоже, он уже принялся за пятую миску рамена.  
Подошедший Ирука ласково взъерошил ему волосы и спросил:  
– Только что с миссии?  
– Так это вы знаменитый Ирука-сенсей?  
Ирука повернулся посмотреть на мужчину, сидящего рядом с Наруто, и кивнул.  
– Да, а вы?..  
Знакомый отпечаток чакры, но лицо он не признал – скорее всего, мужчина был из АНБУ.  
– Ямато.  
Ирука заметил, что глаза у того оказались странного разреза, как у котов. Ямато коротко кивнул ему в знак приветствия.  
– Я капитан команды Какаши, пока Какаши-семпай не поправится.  
Ирука на это приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Наруто дернул его за рукав и зашептал на ухо – Ирука еле сдержал смех, – что капитан Ямато «немного жутковатый».   
– Рад знакомству, Ямато-сан, – сказал Ирука, сел, заказал себе порцию рамена и принялся выслушивать бессвязный рассказ Наруто об их миссии. Тот, как обычно, все преувеличивал, выставляя себя героем, который всех спас.  
После двенадцатой миски рамена Наруто появилась Сакура и заказала себе рамен на вынос. Когда она ушла, Наруто сорвался за ней, громко предлагая где-нибудь вместе поужинать – и это несмотря на то, что он только что плотно поел, а она несла с собой готовую еду.  
Ирука вытащил кошелек, расплачиваясь за себя и Наруто.  
– Было приятно с вами познакомиться, Ямато-сан, – улыбнулся он, собираясь уходить.  
– Ирука-сенсей.  
Заслышав свое имя, тот обернулся и увидел, как Ямато на секунду сложил ладони вместе. Когда он развел их, из правой ладони начала быстро расти веточка какого-то дерева. Ирука смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд, как на ветке принялось стремительно зреть яблоко.  
Левой рукой Ямато сорвал яблоко и протянул ему.  
– Мне тоже было приятно с вами познакомиться, Ирука-сенсей.  
Растерянно покраснев, Ирука принял подарок – и в следующую секунду Ямато исчез в облаке дыма.   
Когда Ирука наконец пришел в себя и отправился домой, он улыбался.


End file.
